This invention is related to paint applicators, or like apparatus and in particular to edging paint on walls adjacent to ceilings or other surfaces similar to U.S. Pat. No. 2,810,148 Paint Applicator. When interior walls are to be painted, especially with a paint roller, it becomes necessary to "cut in" or edge the wall to be painted to complete the painting task. A paint roller is incapable of doing this job and cutting in with a paint brush takes an inordinate amount of painting skill. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,810,148 this edger provides a sharp paint edge in conjunction with the adjacent wall or ceiling. However good as this edger is, it cannot paint into corners of adjacent walls. This applicator has an expensive replaceable paint pad. This pad is fixed to the applicator by the action of friction of rolled edges on the pad. This arrangement does not preclude slipping, especially when painting and approaching the ceiling for instance. My invention has an adhesive backed foam paint pad that is firmly attached to the edger body. I have 1 provided an inexpensive cardboard loading fixture that aligns the paint pad to the edger with accurate registration.